Episode 7310 (5th October 2015)
Plot Bernice tells Bob that she and Lawrence are no longer close when he enquirers about how he is. Adam makes a video for Johnny in the café as Vanessa makes excuses to avoid the hospital. Priya tells David he cannot wash his hands of Eric as he gave up his marriage to stay in the village with Eric and Amba. David insists that the dad he loved died when Val did. Zak asks Moira if Kyle can come up the farm again. She agrees but Joanie is not sure forcing Cain and Kyle together is a good thing. She is devastated when Zak reveals that Kerry let it slip to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Vanessa turns up at the vets offering to help out to avoid seeing Johnny but Paddy and Rhona insist that she go and be with her son. Victoria watches on as Adam talks to Johnny about the farm and reminisces about John. At Tug Ghyll Vanessa feels hopeless about the lack of breast milk she is able to express for Johnny so Carly tries to cheer her up. Eric throws Kirin out of Jacobs Fold but Rakesh tells Eric not to take his grievances against him out on Kirin. Eric tells them that Kirin had broken their rental agreement. Over at the salon Kerry worries about Cain's reaction about Kyle and Bernice does nothing to help. Kerry concludes that Cain won't do anything and she can put up with him being moody for a while. Bernice reveals to Kerry that she and Lawrence were engaged to be married before he confessed to shooting Robert. As Victoria goes to visit Robert, Johnny's incubator alarm goes off and a medical team surround his incubator. Carly and Vanessa drink cocktails, unaware of what's going on at the hospital. Kerry questions why Bernice wanted to marry Lawrence and she confesses that they've never had sex. Cain is not happy to walk in on Moira with Kyle at the farm but Moira gets a call from Adam about Johnny and leaves Kyle alone with Cain. Eric gives David a large cheque to cover the damage to the shop plus some extra so that they don't need to talk again. Priya questions how Eric can live with himself. Cain drops Kyle back off at Wishing Well Cottage but as he goes to leave Kyle calls him daddy. Kirin agrees to move into Mill Cottage. Rhona looks for Vanessa due to the emergency with Johnny as Vanessa checks her phone and discovers there is something wrong with Johnny. Zak protests to Cain that he did not tell Kyle who he is but insists that now Kyle knows he needs to deal with it and can't keep kidding himself. David tells Priya there is no chance that he and Alicia will make up now and he couldn't face leaving Amba again. Vanessa arrives at the hospital in a state and Dr Carr informs she and Adam that Johnny has developed necrotizing enterocolitis and will need an operation. Vanessa feels guilty for not being there earlier. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Barton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse Price - Lauryn Redding *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *David's - Exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Vet's Surgery - Treatment room and reception *Hotten General Hospital - NICU and corridor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. *A nurse appears uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Notable Dialogue Kerry Wyatt: "What's the worst that he can do?" Bernice Blackstock: "Cain? Sack Dan from the garage? Chuck you in Moira's sausage grinder at the farm?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes